R is for Reality Check
by insanities
Summary: The Pretty Committee is your stereotypical clique, living the rich lifestyle, having typical drama. But what happens when OCD allowed regular teenage girls in? Girls who are nobody special, but have the abilities to rival the Pretty Committee's popularity? This is where you come in. Send in your own characters and see if the new girls have the strength and determination to rule OCD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! If you bothered to read this, this is a SYOC story! I have the summary down below. If you want to SYOC, please have an account, so I could pm you about any questions. I do not own The Clique series, I am just a crazy fangirl. **

**Also, I am looking for a beta reader (is that what its called?), and if you want to be one, pm me. I will also most likely pick your character. If you want to be my beta reader, put on the top of your form, "UNICORNS WILL RULE THE WORLD!"**

The Pretty Committee is your stereotypical clique, living the rich lifestyle, having typical drama. But what happens when OCD allowed regular teenage girls in? Girls who are nobody special, but have the abilities to rival the Pretty Committee's popularity? This is where you come in. Send in your own characters and see if the new girls have the strength and determination to rule OCD.

Rules:

- NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS! They cannot be perfect. Make them have flaws, physically and mentally.

- Only summit ONE person. This can change if I need more characters. But, if you are sending in a boy, you are allowed to send in two, it can be 2 boys or one boy and one girl.

- Make them look like their ethnicity! Chinese do not have blue eyes (Don't say I'm being racist, I am actually Chinese)

- Make them down to earth. Normal girls are not that snobby.

- At the beginning of your submission, write **I RODE A UNICORN**. I won't accept your form if you don't have that on the top of your form.

- Reminder, they are 12-13 year old girls. Don't make them act like they are 15.

- Don't make your character drop dead gorgeous. I won't choose your character, everyone has physical flaws.

- Review or PM. I don't really mind. PM only if you want to be my beta reader.

- ADD DETAILS! MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I HAVE KNOWN YOUR CHARACTER FOR A LONG TIME!

- BE CREATIVE! I will most likely choose a character that is unique.

Okay, here's the form:

Full Name:

Nickname (optional):

Gender:

Age (12-13):

Birthday:

Ethnicity:

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Family (Add your character's relationship status with each family member):

Grades:

Favorite Subject:

Style:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Pet Peeves:

Type of person they would make friends with:

Type of person they would make enemies with:

Type of person they would be romantically interested in:

Relationship with my character and how would they interact with one another:

Any allergies, disorders:

Anything else:

Okay, here is my character:

Full Name: Isabella Emily Williams

Nickname (optional): Isa

Gender: Female

Age (12-13): 12

Birthday: November 7

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Appearance: Isa has frizzy curly dark brown hair that goes down to her midback, but she always straightens her hair, due to the fact that she hates her hair curly. She has big hazel eyes and wears eyeliner around her eyes. Her nose is slightly bigger than normal and a tad bit crooked, and her lips are thin. Her skintone is pale and she has a lot of freckles on her face.

Height: 5 foot 2

Weight: 98 pounds.

Personality: Isa is not your average teenager. Living with her semi-crazy mother, Isa is known to be very care-free. She is very friendly and known to be very loud. She is extremely messy, and has no idea where anything is. She is also known for not studying for tests and doing homework last minute. She loves to joke around and pull pranks (She always does prank calls). She is an extreme animal lover, and became a vegetarian when she was forced to dissect a frog. She is pretty poor, and usually needs to borrow money. She is a bit weird. She is not a hugger.

Family (Add your character's relationship status with each family member):

Mother, Sandra Andrews. After Sandra divorced her husband, she took custody of Isa. Isa always tells her friends that she is crazy. She is a bit crazy. She is known never to be there and doesn't care for Isa. Isa hates her mom. Sandra has dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

Father, Jacob Williams. After Jacob divorced Sandra, Jacob took custody of Isa's brother, Mike. Jacob is an okay father, he takes care of Isa when she visits him. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Grades: She has a straight C+

Favorite Subject: She loves social studies.

Style: She dresses usually in dark colors.

Favorite Food: She loves pizza. And cheese fries.

Favorite Color: Her favorite color is a dark green.

Likes: gymnastics, pizza, fried food, animals, drawing.

Dislikes: meat, bitchy people, fake girls, snobs, feeling that she is the only one who needs help financially.

Hobbies: gymnastics, drawing, eating.

Pet Peeves: She hates when people eat with their mouths open.

Type of person they would make friends with: She would be friends with people who are friendly and fun-loving.

Type of person they would make enemies with: She hates people who acts like they are better than her. she also hates snobs.

Type of person they would be romantically interested in: Anyone who is friendly, fun-loving, caring, and loyal. I guess she would be forever single.

Any allergies, disorders: She has dyslexia.

Anything else: Nope.

**Have fun and may the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye!**


	2. Character List

**Authors Note: Thanks for sending in your characters! It was a really hard choice, but I have to only choose a few :(. Don't worry, if you didn't get picked, I will try my hardest to mention your character in my story! Thanks to sparkle filled hearts, who decided to become my beta reader! And thank you to all the amazing people who sent in their O.C.s! You can still summit boy OCs, but please send the form by pm!**

Main Characters:

Amber Marie Caldwell (_summited by sparkle filled hearts_): Amber may have sea green eyes and dark blond hair, don't let that blond hair fool you. Shaped by her strict parents to be perfect in everything, Amber is determined to make things perfect. A straight A student for all her life and having a jam packed schedule, Amber keeps her cool by writing (she has filled fifty diaries) and dancing. Despite her hardworking demeanor, she gets immature once she is with her friends.

Kendra Amelia Darren (_summited by k drama queen_): Kendra is a sweet yet somewhat ditzy girl, with her frizzy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, but there is a side of Kendra that people wouldn't expect. Diagnosed with a personality disorder, Kendra developed Kelsey, a mean, rude, and snobby girl, due to her father's abuse.

Ra'queliana 'Rawry' Rose Redding (_summited by spiffyglitter_): Rawry is a complete daddy's girl, and with her white-blond hair and pale blue eyes, she looks nothing like her father. Sweet and innocent, but shy and quiet, she is an amazing athlete but is too shy to join any sports. Diagnosed with dyscalculia, she believes she is a lost cause, even though her father and brother tries to help her with her disorder.

Kara 'Maddi' Madison Parker (_summited by Blindev0lution_): Just like her vibrant dyed red hair, Kara isn't afraid to say what she thinks. Despite her almost sweet and blunt exterior, she struggles with self-doubt and inferiority, due to Kara's mother leaving when Kara was six. Also, if you cross her wrong, you better watch out! You would be paying more than your bargaining for. Kara also suffers from depression, due to her home situation.

**Please do not be upset that your oc didn't get chosen, there was so many to choose from! I'll try my best to mention your character in my story! And to the people who have been chosen, you need to pm me the relationship with each oc and how would they interact with one another. I'm currently working on the first chapter, and will post it within a week or so. No flames please, flames are only for roasting marshmallows.**


End file.
